


Everywhere You Go

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere You Go

In his first days of solitude, he went to each and every planet they had ever been - he knew much about mourning, and he needed to mourn.

He walked in the frozen waves of Woman Wept, allowing the tears to come.

He watched he cars fly by the applegrass of New Earth while her laugh echoed in his ears.

He saw empty spaceships, still waiting six hours for her return, that wouldn't come.

He hovered near the black hole, wishing to throw himself in (and Donna's words in his memory, he needed someone to stop him... But no one would be Rose).

He watched the pterodactyls fly wishing she had stayed forever.

And every corner of Earth seemed to reflect her eyes.

The empty Torchwood halls, the white wall, that parted them.

And moved on to new places, new adventures, new friends, for there was nothing more he could use to grief.

But still, Rose was there - as she said she would be, forever, inside him, each day, in his eyes.

He could run, but she would always follow.

Forever - now trapped inside him.


End file.
